


A Life of Their Own

by MrsDiablousRiddle



Series: Maribat March 2020 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chinese souls, Dragon!Chloe, Horror Movie (mentioned), Miraculous Side Effects, Multi, Past!Bee!Chloé, Past!Dragon!Marinette, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDiablousRiddle/pseuds/MrsDiablousRiddle
Summary: For Maribat March day 30 prompt Reincarnation + Miraculous Side Effects.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Sabrina Raincomprix, Jason Todd/Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Nino Lahiffe/Chloé Bourgois
Series: Maribat March 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651744
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: Maribat March





	A Life of Their Own

Marinette looked at her friends and smiled. She felt a rush of pride flow through her and she threw them a smile from her desk.

Chloé and Sabrina stood to the left of the board while Adrien and Nino stood to the right. Nino nodded to Marinette, not noticing when her eyes took on a brown hue as she shivered slightly in the cold classroom.

Chloé smiled at the room before gesturing to the board, where their group project was projected. “Cui Su was an oddity. She had blonde hair, which was rare for the region, but also lived her life on the outskirts of society. She was well documented as only-”

Marinette tuned out the rest of their presentation, paying attention to the names: “Hu Ming” presented by Sabrina, “Luo Tian” presented by Nino, and “Lai Lin” presented by Adrien.

Ms. Bustier clapped at the end of their presentation. “That was wonderful. Now, take your seats so the next group can present.” Marinette’s friends sat down before she stood up. Marinette took her place on the far side of the board, Mylène stood next to her (although still a distance away) while Alix and Alya stood on the other side of the board.

Marinette tuned out the other three girls’ portions of the presentation until Myène said the final words of her presentation, spurring Marinette into beginning her’s.

“Hua Mulan, unlike other girls her age, wasn’t content just being a daughter, wasn’t content just being a potential wife. She disguised herself as a man and took her father’s place in the war against the Mongolians.”

Miss Bustier let out a sigh before plastering a smile on her face. “Marinette. I thought we talked about this. You were supposed to do your project on a real person. Not a character from a movie.”

Marinette’s eyes darkened from her usual blue to brown and her countenance grew hard and jaded. “Diu lei lo mo chau hai,” Marinette muttered under her breath. She rolled her brown eyes and walked to her seat. She slumped into her seat, her eyes fading from brown to blue as her friends turned and offered her supportive looks.

\---

Marinette laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, as her friends talked in her room.

“Hey Nette?” Adrien asked, drawing her attention away from the ceiling. “Do you remember what you said today in class?”

Nino and Chloé shared a look over Sabrina’s head, their look conveyed their concern for their friends; they saw both of their eyes darken momentarily before settling back into their normal eye colours.

Sabrina snorted, drawing her four friends’ attention, before she looked at them. “It was not very nice ‘Arinette.” She smiled before gesturing towards the trap door. “Let’s go get some snacks. It’s their turn to pick the movie tonight and we need a lot of snacks.”

\---

Marinette pressed herself closer to Chloé, Nino on her other side, as Sabrina hid in Adrien’s chest. Amused laughter poured through the iPad’s speakers, drawing glares from Nino and Adrien.

“If you’re afraid we can watch something else.” Jason’s voice cut through the laughter as he looked at the younger teens. “I mean, nobody said we had to go with Damian’s pick. He should barely get to choose since he’s only ten.”

“Hey!” came Damian’s scandalized voice, he watched as Nino pulled a blanket over Marinette and Chloé and settled his arm over the two of them.

Tim and Dick sat beside Barbara and Stephanie, Tim hiding in Dick’s chest as Barbara and Stephanie laughed at him. Cassandra sat beside them, her eyes on the screen, and occasionally throwing a couple of pieces of popcorn into her mouth. Duke sat with a blanket wrapped around himself as he ate Twizzlers.

“This is the dumbest movie we have ever seen and I vote Damian doesn’t get a choice next time.” Sabrina’s complaint was muffled by Adrien’s shirt but the Waynes could still understand her.

Marinette’s eyes darkened to brown, looking at Chloé’s shivering form, before she pulled her closer and whispered “Àirén. Wǒ huì hé nǐ fēnxiǎng wǒ de wēnnuǎn.”

Chloé’s eyes widened, as though something lost to time had reawoken in her, as she and Jason gasped. "Could you repeat that?"

“Àirén. Wǒ huì hé nǐ fēnxiǎng wǒ de wēnnuǎn.” Marinette's voice, although usually sweet, came out velvety smooth and wrapped around every syllable.

Chloé nodded before looking over at her friends. "Is it just me or does anyone else hear someone else's voice coming from Marinette's mouth?"

The Wayne kids and Parisian teens nodded in agreement before Adrien gasped and turned to Marinette. "Nǐ zhīdào nǐ jiào shénme míngzì ma?"

"Hua Mulan."

\---

It took a week before the Wayne kids could fully convince Bruce that they needed their five Parisian friends.

Jason and Duke met the teens at the airport and whisked them into the waiting limo. The teens chatted before they reached the manor.

“B! Alfred!” Jason yelled as soon as they walked into the manor. “We need help!”

Alfred smoothly walked into the foyer, a single eyebrow arched. “Yes Master Jason?”

“Zhǔ! Jiàn dào nǐ zhēn hǎo!” Marinette’s eyes flashed brown and Alfred nodded in recognition.

“Reincarnation, though rare, does happen. It is even rarer that the two souls share the same body and consciousness.” Alfred politely smiled at the Parisian teens, “but, from what you have told it is not only Marinette that has two consciousnesses sharing the same body, it is very likely the rest of her friends are experiencing the same effect.”

Chloé nodded and smiled, her blue eyes darkened to hazel. “Shì.”

\---

The manor was filled with laughter, like when Thomas and Martha Wayne were alive and throwing parties, as the Wayne kids and the Parisian teens chased each other. They were making use of their newfound abilities, and when the manor got cold at night they all hunkered down in one room (even though Damian, Cass, Steph and Babs usually snuck out after the shivering stopped).

Alfred smiled, looking to his left and seeing Marinette -- or was it Mulan -- beside him making something, when Master Jason snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Hey there Àirén.”

“Jason.” Marinette -- Mulan -- replied, her voice sugary-sweet and velvety smooth at the same time.

Alfred rolled his eyes. “No flirting in the kitchen Master Jason.” He shook his head when he heard heels on the floors coming towards them. “Master Jason, please take your girlfriends and go find your boyfriend.”

Jason, with one arm wrapped around Marinette, intercepted Chloé as she was walking in. “Let’s go flirt with Nino in the gardens, where it is nice and sunny.”

Alfred smiled out the window at the four teens, he was glad the Parisian teens could make Master Jason smile. He was glad that all of the Parisian teens were fitting in and that Master Bruce was smiling again.

**Author's Note:**

> Àirén. Wǒ huì hé nǐ fēnxiǎng wǒ de wēnnuǎn. = Sweetheart. I will share my warmth with you.  
> Nǐ zhīdào nǐ jiào shénme míngzì ma? = Do you know what your name is?  
> Zhǔ! Jiàn dào nǐ zhēn hǎo! = Master! It's so good(great) to see you!  
> Shì. = Yes.


End file.
